Un devoir de mémoire
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Un réveil, des questions. Un échec, des regrets. Et les raisons tacites d'une Titanide revenue à la vie. Mnémosyne, Saga, un peu d'Hypérion et de Pontos.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un devoir de mémoire

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :**Mnémosyne, Saga (avec également un peu d'Hypérion, de Pontos et de quelques autres Titans).

**Nombre de mots :** 3111

**Notes de l'auteur :** Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il s'agit là d'un premier OS sur _Saint Seiya G_ et que ça faisait quand même un petit bout de temps que je voulais écrire sur ce support. Le fond pourra sembler quelque peu nébuleux, ma foi, c'était quand même pas facile, facile à écrire.

**Un devoir de mémoire**

_Tartare…_

Un cyclone hurlait au-dessus du Palais des Titans, charriant des éclairs de lumière aveuglant les yeux des peuples bannis. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre quand, des nuées, déboulèrent sept sphères atteignant le Cronos Laburinthos. Finalement, _elles_ étaient de retour, et _lui _aussi.

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, pas d'astres donnant un plein éclairage à ce monde perpétuellement plongé dans les ténèbres. Seulement un ciel, obscur et mouvant, charriant la noirceur des âmes de ceux qui les avaient jadis expédiés céans. Un ciel invariable qui, bien loin de posséder la beauté des ciels d'été qu'ils n'avaient plus contemplé depuis des millénaires, renfermait plutôt en son sein le désespoir forgé et entretenu au fil des ans, cruel, mortifiant et intolérable.

Mais à présent, tout allait changer.

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent, père ? fit un enfant levant la tête vers son aîné.

— Maintenant que notre roi est revenu, maintenant que nos dieux sont tous réunis, tout va changer. Nous allons marcher aux côtés de nos maîtres, pour cette guerre finale. Et reprendre et arpenter ce monde qui jadis nous appartenait. »

Oui, à présent, tout allait changer, pour de bon. Et avec l'espoir renaissant, c'était l'attente de jours prochains se refermant sur des lendemains prometteurs. Dans un monde plus vaste, plus accueillant, où la jalousie, la rancœur, la violence n'aurait pas cours. Un tout autre monde, en somme.

_Un peu plus loin, Cronos Laburinthos, toujours au Tartare…_

Hypérion et ses frères avaient accouru vers le parvis intérieur du Cronos Laburinthos, précédant le retour des Titanides de longues et interminables minutes. Ils avaient reconnu, comme du fond de leur espérance, la résonnance de cosmos familiers, déchirant, transperçant, parcourant le vide dimensionnel séparant le Tartare de la Terre. L'aura majestueuse de Cronos opposée à celles de ces misérables Chevaliers d'Athéna et le désarroi de ces derniers quand leurs tentatives risibles étaient venues s'échouer sur le rocher de sa puissance. Sa souffrance, sinueuse et éternelle, quand ils avaient osé lever le poing sur lui pour entailler ses chairs – intolérable mortification à l'encontre d'un dieu. La présence lointaine mais terrifiante d'une déesse honnie, instillant dans l'âme de Cronos et de ses Titans la peur de la mort. Et la renaissance des Titanides, l'espoir, qui resurgit soudainement, et ce cosmos de Cronos, plein, entier, souverain.

Leurs membres, à eux, Titans, s'étaient mus d'une volonté qui ne leur était pas propre. Répondant à l'appel sourd de leur roi, recomposant un parcours d'automate qu'ils connaissaient bien avant d'être revenus à la vie.

Les Titans ne bougèrent qu'à peine lorsque se matérialisèrent leurs semblables. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé, pas encore. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire, après toute une ère passée au fin fond du Tartare, emprisonnés dans une chartre de tourments éternels par le seul pouvoir de ceux qu'ils avaient enfantés ? Ils auraient le temps de s'entretenir, plus tard, lorsque serait passée la surprise, la joie éprouvée devant le retour de Cronos.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers _lui_. Puis les pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, des bouches s'ouvrirent légèrement, tentant de capturer un semblant d'air manquant à leurs poumons, vidés par la stupéfaction. Un enfant, ce n'était qu'un enfant, frêle et sans défense, une candeur authentique peinte sur son visage angélique.

Ou leurs souvenirs leur jouaient des tours visant à les précipiter dans la perplexité, ou bien…

« Rhéa… articula Hypérion entre ses mâchoires serrées.

— C'est bien lui, rétorqua l'épouse de Cronos. Nous l'avons toutes vu prendre forme humaine devant nous. »

Le Soleil noir se tut, plongé dans les méandres de ses réflexions, exercice qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver. Il y avait nécessairement une explication à tout cela. Et tôt ou tard, ils la trouveraient.

Cependant, cet être se tenant devant eux, qui n'avait ni l'apparence, ni l'aura, ni la prestance de leur roi ne pouvait effacer de leurs pensées cette seule et unique phrase qui signifiait tout : « Cronos est de retour. » Et avec lui, c'était l'espoir de tout un peuple jadis banni qui revenait soudainement à la vie.

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps en vaines réflexions, intervint Coeos. Cronos, notre roi bien-aimé est de retour. Ce jour est jour de liesse et de félicité. »

Cronos demeurait impassible sous l'examen, son corps détendu et immobile, tenu droit par la grâce d'une force pulsant des tréfonds de son être. Insondable et indéchiffrable. Son ouïe, sourde à l'émoi induit dans les âmes de sa fratrie, son regard, perdu dans le vide, s'accrochant parfois sur une dalle du sol reflétant les éclairs alentours, ou une voûte perdue dans l'immensité du plafond du parvis. Ses cheveux s'agitant en tous sens et dans lesquels se reflétait un univers sombre et piqueté d'étoiles mouvantes, symbole du temps s'écoulant dans chaque parcelle de son être et sur lequel sa maîtrise n'était pas contestable.

Une question, que son esprit ne pouvait remiser, revint à l'orée de sa conscience, frappant trois coups aux portes de ses lèvres qu'elle ne franchit pas. _« Qui suis-je ? »_

Ceux-là, ceux qui l'entouraient et dont il avait une vague conscience auraient-ils été en mesure d'apporter une réponse convaincante à ces folles interrogations qui lui causaient une douleur sourde ? Après tout, qui étaient-ils eux-mêmes ?

_Un peu plus tard…_

Les murs gris succédaient aux murs gris. Les pas, rapides, effrénés, produisaient un bruit sec se répercutant de loin en loin au fur et à mesure de l'avancée d'Hypérion. Où qu'il aille, c'était toujours le même décor qui s'offrait à lui, reflet douloureux des tempêtes intérieures qui sourdaient en lui.

La réponse de Rhéa, succincte et laconique n'avait pas produit l'effet escompté – si tant est que l'épouse de Cronos ait eu l'intention de donner une réponse à Hypérion pour une raison autre que lui intimer le silence. Laissant le doute macérer dans le cœur du Titan, qui, sous l'effet de la folle inquiétude pour sa fratrie, ainsi que pour ce peuple devenait un poison redoutable.

Il errait donc, sans conscience réelle des lieux qu'il arpentait, douloureusement conscient du fait que le seul être en mesure de lui apporter les réponses que son âme hurlait ne se présenterait pas – introuvable et insaisissable. Il n'y avait donc pas d'issue, juste un doute jouant comme une basse continue dans l'attente de la réalisation ou non de leurs desseins finaux : vaincre les jeunes Chevaliers d'Athéna, regagner ce monde qui fut le leur, et libérer leur peuple de la servitude des ténèbres du Tartare. Et mettre fin au règne inique de ceux qui leur avaient succédé, afin que plus jamais pareille injustice ne puisse se reproduire devant la face du monde.

Une ombre se profilant au détour d'un couloir attira son attention. Elle était immobile, et paisible, comme semblant l'attendre. Il sut, avant même de l'atteindre qu'il avait à faire à Mnémosyne.

Hypérion s'arrêta, parvenu à hauteur de sa sœur, sondant le regard vide d'émotion de la Titanide.

« N'as-tu donc rien appris de plus, ma sœur ?

— Non, répondit-elle d'une voix égale

— Je vois. » Le ton recelait des notes d'amertume et de reproche. « Trouver Pontos me permettra de donner corps aux réponses que je recherche mais que j'échouerai à trouver par moi-même.

— Une issue que j'appelle du plus profond de mon âme. Néanmoins, ne te tourmente pas, mon frère. La puissance de notre frère bien-aimé sera à même de nous permettre d'accomplir nos desseins. »

Hypérion hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que Mnémosyne voulait dire, mais son cœur refusait d'abandonner, pas si près du but.

« Quant à toi, que faisais-tu là, ma sœur ?

— J'ai à faire, ailleurs.

— Est-ce là tout ?

— Oui. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le Soleil noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver, par devers lui, des doutes à l'endroit de sa sœur. Simple pressentiment, ou manifestation d'une mémoire lui jouant des tours ?

Hypérion et Mnémosyne se toisèrent encore un instant, avant que le premier ne se détourne, poursuivant sa quête vaine et insensée.

« Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre, mon frère. » Souffla Mnémosyne cependant qu'il s'éloignait à grand pas.

_Palais du Grand Pope, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Un brouillard, mince et moite envahissait les thermes du Palais du Grand Pope. L'eau de laquelle s'échappait cette brume étouffante, brûlante, offrait, à chaque seconde qui déferlait, une meurtrissure intolérable au corps nu de l'homme immobile parmi l'ondée. Cette douleur offrait un écho singulier au chaos de son âme, découlant de la honte de son échec. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais connaître la défortune. Lui qui avait pensé saisir, pour un bref instant, la chance de pouvoir se repentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour ses fautes passées. L'homme dont les pensées nobles ne pouvaient que marcher à l'ombre de ses actes, mauvais et aux répercussions terriblement cruelles.

Il haïssait son mauvais côté, cette face sombre et bien trop présente à son goût. Plus qu'un simple alter ego, tout simplement l'être qu'il était réellement. A qui confier le tiraillement de son être après sa triste déconvenue autrement qu'à lui-même ? Masque de Mort se raillera inévitablement de lui, mettant en lumière sa faiblesse perçant sous sa force prétendue. Aphrodite ne verra que laideur derrière le masque de diable. Shura ? Rien n'importait d'autre pour cet homme que le devoir et ses résultantes tangibles. L'intention ne comptait pas, seul importerait le fait que Saga avait échoué.

Quant aux autres, il ne pouvait risquer de leur révéler une vérité qu'ils ne recherchaient pas pour leur propre bien. Camus ? Trop froid et indéchiffrable. Shaka ? Il ne parviendrait pas à se relever d'une telle révélation, lui qui prétendait que rien en ce monde n'échappait à sa conscience suprême. Aldébaran ? Il était sage et clairvoyant, bien trop pour Saga qui ne supporterait pas de s'entendre dire des vérités qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Aiolia ?

Un rire brisé se répercuta de loin en loin, pour mourir l'instant d'après.

« Pourquoi ne pas te confier à moi ? » Souffla une voix familière, comme venue des confins du temps, horizon lointain dont les contours se troublaient cependant que le clair se faisait dans son esprit.

Une plume immaculée voltigea devant lui, portée par un vent faible venant de s'engouffrer dans les thermes. Elle était nimbée d'une faible lueur diaphane, illuminant la pénombre immuable qui l'entourait. Une silhouette fine et élancée se tenait immobile, à quelques pas de lui. Ses pieds nus frôlaient la surface de l'eau et il ne portait pour tout habit qu'un exomide écru. Son ami, son rival, son meilleur ennemi tel qu'il se le figurait dans les entrelacs de ses souvenirs.

« Pars, pars… hors de ma vue… supplia-t-il. Va-t'en. Toi qui représentes les instants lointains d'une époque où j'étais heureux. Avant que ce fardeau ne vienne en riant s'écraser sur mes épaules. »

Ses fautes revenaient le tourmenter, une fois de plus. Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

« Alors confie-toi à moi, Saga. »

Le corps de l'archer se découpla, donnant naissance à une ombre reflétant un visage qui était le sien. Un autre de ses regrets, une autre de ses fautes. Puis la silhouette de son prédécesseur vint en crissant accompagner le cortège de ses Érinyes. Un pécheur, en Enfer, mort avant l'heure et faisant face aux trois Juges venus décider de son sort. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, en ce jour funeste pour son salut.

Saga ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes inondant son âme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les images du passé s'étaient effacées devant lui. Ne subsistait plus qu'une seule forme humaine qui attira son attention à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle l'observait, un demi-sourire prisonnier dans un coin de ses lèvres, une lueur inédite vibrant au sein de ses prunelles que l'obscurité rendait ternes.

Les yeux du Grec s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se dressait près de lui. Une divinité, plus ancienne que l'Antiquité elle-même, une de celles que ses hommes auraient à combattre. Une Titanide, marionnettiste du théâtre cruel venant de se dérouler devant lui. Celle pour qui les souvenirs n'étaient rien d'autre que des jouets qu'elle pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

Le Pope tourna complètement la tête vers l'intruse, rassemblant peu à peu en un seul point son esprit jusque-là éparpillé. Stupeur et fureur l'animaient, faisant trembler son être tout entier. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. Un mouvement de tête de Mnémosyne, cependant, suspendit son geste, diluant l'intention première de Saga, restituant à son corps figé son immobilisme coutumier en cet instant. La Titanide n'avait pas eu besoin de mobiliser la moindre parcelle de cosmos pour instiller ce sentiment de résignation chez le Grec. C'était juste une attitude, altière et naturelle, ayant renseigné le Pope sur ses chances de victoire, proches du néant. Son regard se porta vers lui, vide, en apparence, de toute âme. Il le traversa, comme s'il n'avait pas plus de présence que les eaux calmes dans lesquelles reposait son corps nu et meurtri.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre de nouveau ses esprits. Imperceptiblement pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir été atteint par la puissance de la divinité, aveu de faiblesse que sa fierté n'aurait pu endurer. Les mots, finalement, s'égrenèrent de sa bouche. Le verbe était lent, mesuré, enroué par un long silence qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

« Pourquoi me tourmenter de la sorte, ô Titanide ? Les jours n'ont cessé de déferler, depuis ce temps lointain. Dieux… N'existez-vous donc que pour nous plonger, tous autant que nous sommes, dans cet océan de souffrance qui nous aliène en permanence ? »

La divinité antique laissa les mots s'épancher dans la buée ambiante. Immobile, figée, statique, droite, comme la Justice qu'elle n'était pas – mais qui était sa sœur, tout aussi lointaine et inaccessible. Puis un mouvement naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres fines.

« Je suis la déesse régnant sur les souvenirs, mortel, la gardienne des mémoires passées et présentes. Tous ces instants de ton passé, tous ces souvenirs qui ressurgissent de ton esprit troublé ne sont que les manifestations de ta propre culpabilité. Je ne fais que donner corps à ce que ton âme souhaite susciter. Pourquoi tant de haine à ton endroit ? Pourquoi tant de tourments dans ta thébaïde amère ? N'as-tu pas pris ce que bon te semblait, sans que les conséquences ne se révélassent devant ta face double ? »

Un cortège de silence répondit au monologue de la Titanide. Sa voix monocorde avait pour un temps fait plonger le Pope dans une langueur mélancolique.

« Ne te laisse pas troubler par ces souvenirs amers, Grand Pope d'Athéna. Ce ne sont là que des mirages suscités par quelque démon pour te détourner de ton destin véritable. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai.

— Tu te trompes, Titanide, parvint-il à articuler faiblement.

— Tromper est dans ma nature, mortel. Se tromper est dans votre nature, mortels. Chaque souvenir, chaque pan de votre vie n'est qu'un écho troublé de la réalité, que votre crainte de lendemains gris ou de futurs radieux terni et dénature. Votre mémoire est altérée, elle n'est qu'un leurre destiné à vous plonger un peu plus dans ces ténèbres que vous affectionnez plus que toute autre chose, ces mêmes ténèbres qui vous ont détourné de nous autres, dieux. Je suis cette mémoire, Saga, je suis une Trompeuse.

— Voilà bien une raison motivant ma volonté de vous éradiquer de la surface de la Terre. Vous qui ne méritez pas le droit de hanter les rêves de cette humanité que vous n'aspirez qu'à asservir. »

Un sourire de la Titanide parut éclairer la pénombre embuée des thermes. De ces sourires goûtant une ironie consommée. Après tout, il le savait, lui-même n'était qu'un autre de ces trompeurs contre lesquels il s'efforçait de lutter. Que lui importait l'humanité ou le sort de la Terre s'il ne pouvait peser lui-même dessus ? Rien, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance si sa main ne venait pas dans l'ombre agiter les ficelles auxquelles étaient pendues toutes ces vies insignifiantes. L'avait-elle deviné, elle aussi ?

Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, Saga esquissa un mouvement. Se levant, il extirpa son corps du bain, laissant l'eau brûlante dégouliner le long de son corps. Il se sentait comme délesté d'un poids auparavant accablant, comme si l'onde implacable avait jusqu'ici tenté de l'emprisonner dans son étreinte délétère. Son cosmos nimba son corps, embrasant brusquement la pièce. Des crépitements se firent sentir, tout autour de son aura, expression de sa colère, de sa détermination, de sa volonté d'airain.

« A présent, Titanide, livre-moi sur le champ la raison de ta présence en ces lieux. »

Son cosmos s'intensifia. Malgré tout, il savait sa défaite inévitable, inéluctable. Mais l'exaltation du moment offrait une dimension inédite à sa résolution. Il était prêt à faire de sa vie une épée acérée pointée contre l'ennemie. Cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne viendrait s'interposer pour interrompre le déroulement chaotique de ses intentions.

Mnémosyne répondit par un rictus malsain à cette débauche d'énergie. Sa propre aura se déploya et, sans effort apparent, balaya en un battement de cœur le cosmos du Pope.

« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, mortel.

— Pourquoi ? hurla celui-ci. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Un jour, peut-être, comprendras-tu, Saga. »

Et la voix monocorde de s'effacer, cependant que sa présence, suivant un chemin similaire, se dilua dans le vide ambiant. Peu de temps après, la mémoire de Saga se troubla. Et la visite de son hôte, comme le songe alangui d'une nuit paisible, s'effaça progressivement. Ne laissant plus en Saga que des sentiments dont la provenance était incertaine, mais qui semblaient s'imposer d'eux-mêmes à son esprit, chassant le doute et l'abattement.

_Quelque part au Tartare…_

Le regard de Pontos se durcit à l'approche de la Titanide cependant que son corps, lui, demeurait immobile. Il attendit que Mnémosyne parvienne à quelques pas de lui, plongeant son regard vide dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Quel fut donc l'objet motivant cet acte odieux, Mnémosyne ? commença le dieu antédiluvien derrière ses sourcils froncés.

— Serais-tu donc si troublé, Pontos, que les buts poussant mes gestes te soient par si impénétrables ?

— Ne poursuivons-nous pas le même but ?

— Je ne poursuis qu'un seul but, le mien. Celui que les Moires immuables m'avaient jadis confié. Je suis la gardienne de la mémoire. Impénétrable, inaliénable, immuable. Nul retour en arrière n'est permis. Et à ce titre, nulle victoire, de ton camp, ou de celui que je prétends défendre ne mérite d'être accomplie. »

Pontos secoua la tête, songeur. Il pensait être en mesure de discerner les intentions derrières les paroles assurées de Mnémosyne.

_« Et bien soit, _pensa-t-il. _Avance donc tes pions, Titanide, et lors de ma victoire, je prendrai plaisir à t'écraser. »_


End file.
